


Friends To...Lovers- List of Story Chapters

by mdpatino2



Series: From Strangers To Friends To....Lovers [3]
Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: M/M, chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpatino2/pseuds/mdpatino2
Summary: This is the list of chapters which will be upload here soon for my "Friends To...Lovers" story.





	Friends To...Lovers- List of Story Chapters

_**Friends To Lovers** _

**Two Friends**

Slim recalls the time he met Jess and the two friends have some fun before the stagecoach arrives.

(Basically, Slim and Jess decide to take a break from work and decide to go out for a ride that ends with them falling in the water.)

**Old Friends**

Slim and Jess return to the ranch only to find some familiar faces.

**A Ride to Laramie**

Slim and Jess head for Laramie and get themselves into a heap of trouble in the saloon.

**Visitors**

The Sherman Ranch family are visited by friends.

**First signs**

Slim and Jess bond a little.

**Family Time and Outing**

The group goes out to have a picnic and some fun. 

**New Feelings**

Slim and Jess start to daydream about something they usually don't.

**Telling and Knowing**

Francine, Jamie, and Ben Mckittrick notice something going on between our two favorite cowboys.

**In Pursuit of A Thief**

Slim, Jess, Sheriff Cory, and several others are hunting for the ones responsible for a robbery.

**A Special Bond**

The bond between Slim and Jess grow while they continue to search. Sheriff Cory notices.

**Ambush**

The friends are attacked by outlaws, leaving a seriously injured Jess and a extremely worry Slim.

**Healing**

The aftermath of "Ambush".

Slim, Daisy, and the others help Jess heal.

**Just A Bad Dream**

Jess has a terrible dream and Slim comforts him.

  **Friends With....Part 1**

The bond grows even stronger as Slim and Jess start to realized their feelings.

**Friends With....Part 2**

Continues from Part 1

**Confession**

The title says it all. (Finally)

**Lovers**

The family is happy for the new couple but not everyone is.

 


End file.
